


Victory's Rewards

by warchiefsylvanas



Series: Moments in Suramar [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, post-Nighthold victory sex, very slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warchiefsylvanas/pseuds/warchiefsylvanas
Summary: After the defeat of Gul'dan and Elisande, Thalyssra and Valtrois have their own victory celebration.----i blame my friend for this





	Victory's Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> first time smut writing, lord only knows if this is decent 
> 
> i can be found on tumblr at warchiefsylvanas
> 
> guildies pls dont judge me

It was over and the First Arcanist wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Gul'dan and Elisande were dead and Suramar was, at last, freed of Legion rule. The cost had been great, though, and despite the victories of the past many months, the relief was mixed with sadness. Thalyssra knew rebuilding her people would take time and that she would be at the center of it all, through whatever ups and downs were ahead. It was a duty she would not shirk even if she could, but it brought a certain weight to the night of victory. The shal'dorei had come far but there was still far to go.

A sigh escaped her before she could help it. Behind her, and below her balcony, the sounds of the victory celebrations echoed throughout Suramar. She knew she would need to join them soon – a new leader must show her face to her people, after all – but before she could turn, she heard the rustling of robes grow steadily nearer. Thalyssra was about to turn, intent on greeting whoever was coming, when a gentle hand came to rest on her lower back. 

“There you are,” came Valtrois' voice at her side. “I've been looking all over for you.”

When Thalyssra turned, she found her advisor in banquet robes, leaning her elbow on the balcony railing, watching the sea. Valtrois had outdone herself in Thalyssra's opinion. Her usual robes were elaborate; her current outfit surpassed that and landed somewhere between stunning and breathtaking. Thalyssra's eyes lingered on the exposed skin of Valtrois' back and the golden metal that laced its way across the wide gap. Despite the cool breeze that blew in from the bay, her cheeks felt rather warm. Judging by the small but growing smirk on Valtrois' lips, she was well aware of her looks and also their impact on her current company. 

“It's a nice view,” Valtrois commented, shaking Thalyssra out of her stare. “The sea at sunset,” she added, her smirk widening.

“It is,” Thalyssra agreed, turning back to watch the ocean. She opened her mouth to continue when Valtrois' hand moved quickly, running along her back towards the open side of her tunic. When Thalyssra felt warm fingers trail across her exposed skin, she drew in a quick breath. “Valtrois...”

“What?” Valtrois turned and Thalyssra could feel her stare. “We won, Thalyssra. We deserve to celebrate and it's been so long.”

Thalyssra could hear the whine in Valtrois' voice and she couldn't deny what she'd said. It had been a long time since they'd been able to be alone together. Leading a rebellion and the constant arrival of refugees, armies, and adventurers in Shal'Aran gave little time for personal matters. Perhaps the required socializing could wait a little while longer. The way Valtrois' fingers slowly stroked across her side, then down her stomach, certainly made it a bit harder to convince herself otherwise. Thalyssra closed her eyes.

“If anyone looks up, Valtrois,” she began, although she could hear how weak her argument sounded. 

“They won't,” came Valtrois' confident reply. 

Thalyssra could feel the thrum of magic and, when she reopened her eyes, there was a faintly shimmering barrier surrounding the balcony. No one would see a thing. With that, her only real argument crumbled. 

With an ache of desperation, Thalyssra turned to see Valtrois already pressing in close. When their lips met, she heard soft noises of relief and longing come from them both. She could feel her hood slide back as Valtrois ran her fingers through Thalyssra's long hair. They had passed months without being able to slip away for more than a few moments and now, on their night of victory, to be able to kiss for as long as they wished, without fear of interruption, was heaven on Azeroth. 

Thalyssra kissed lower, trailing along Valtrois' jaw and neck, while her hands roamed the other elf's back. She was searching for a clasp or a hook, something at all so she could start undressing Valtrois, but there was nothing. 

“How in the stars' name do you get this thing off?” she murmured between kisses and could hear Valtrois' laughter in return.

“Magic,” came the half moaned response when Thalyssra found the particularly sensitive spot by her jaw. 

Valtrois whispered something and Thalyssra felt the metal decorations that wound up the robe's back melt away under her fingertips. With nothing holding the robe together, it began to slide down, exposing more and more of Valtrois' blue skin. All she had beneath it was a matching set of red silk underwear, a fact that made something in Thalyssra burn with longing. In return, she could feel the clasps at her waist and neck release as her own tunic was pulled away, mindlessly levitated to rest on a nearby table.

“Couch.” Thalyssra slipped an arm around Valtrois' waist, half pulling, half guiding her to the settee next to the table. She lounged back, letting Valtrois slide up her until their faces met. There was a look of fiery longing in Valtrois' face which Thalyssra hadn't seen in months. 

“I missed this,” she said quietly as she pulled Valtrois down to kiss her, hard. 

“You better have,” came Valtrois' reply. “Now take your underwear off before I vanish them. I didn't ditch half of Suramar's surviving nobility at a party just to kiss you.”

That brought a deep blue blush to Thalyssra's cheeks and she hastened to do as asked. Her own underwear, far more simple than Valtrois', joined her tunic on the table. Before she could even try to return the favor, Valtrois was slowly, teasingly, kissing lower across first her neck, then her collarbone, working downwards to her now exposed breasts. 

“Valtrois...” Instead of the remonstrating tone she was hoping for, the other elf's name came out more like a breathless moan. 

“Mm?” Valtrois grinned up at Thalyssra, keeping eye contact as she slowly, slowly, began kissing her way down her right breast. “What? Want me to stop?”

At Thalyssra's groaned 'no,' Valtrois' grin grew steadily more wicked. She just barely grazed the nipple with her tongue but it elicited a soft whimper from Thalyssra. After a few more teasing swipes, she started kissing her way further down, still steadily looking Thalyssra in the eyes. The ache between Thalyssra's legs was growing steadily and the longing she felt to just grab Valtrois, hold her, and never let go was almost overwhelming. 

When Valtrois reached Thalyssra's hip, she wavered, that evil little grin returning. She licked and kissed her way across, narrowly passing by Thalyssra's clit before starting to kiss her way along her thigh. 

“Valtrois, please...” Thalyssra groaned, reaching down to try and nudge Valtrois back to her center. When the other elf simply flicked her hands away, she felt a rush of both arousal and frustration. 

“If you interfere again, First Arcanist, I will conjure handcuffs,” warned Valtrois as she nibbled her way closer and closer to Thalyssra's clit again. 

Thalyssra was surprised at the groan that threat elicited. Perhaps she'd bring that up on another night in the future. For now, though, she occupied her hands with her own breasts, teasing at her nipples. If Valtrois wanted to tease her, she could put on a show to return the favor. 

It seemed to work. Valtrois' eyes narrowed and she finally broke eye contact, kissing her way quickly to Thalyssra's clit. When her tongue finally brushed against it, Thalyssra gave a low moan of pleasure. As Valtrois began swirling her tongue in faster circles, Thalyssra's hands stilled. She could feel the tension in her pelvis growing steadily. 

“Close,” Thalyssra gasped out, arching her back as the tension and pleasure grew. 

She felt Valtrois slide a finger into her, thrusting in time with the swirling of her tongue, and that's what undid her. With a long, shuddering moan, she came hard, hips rocking against Valtrois' hand. Valtrois pulled back at last, waiting until Thalyssra had slumped back on the couch to slip her finger out. 

“Missed me?” Valtrois teased, already sliding back up the couch. 

“Come here,” Thalyssra said, pulling Valtrois close as she kissed her deeply. 

She could taste herself on Valtrois' lips and moaned softly, threading her fingers through the other's hair. Valtrois pressed close, the front of her underwear rubbing against Thalyssra's thigh. She was soaking and Thalyssra felt another pang of longing for the woman. 

“You're overdressed,” Thalyssra said, reaching around to unclasp Valtrois' bra. 

“And who's fault is that?” retorted Valtrois, dropping the bra off the side of the couch. 

Thalyssra didn't answer. Instead, she guided Valtrois to straddle her stomach while she leaned up to start teasing a nipple. Valtrois, guessing correctly that this was payback for earlier, laughed lightly and started running her fingers through Thalyssra's hair. Slowly, Thalyssra kissed and nibbled from one breast to the other. When she started to mouth around the nipple, she heard Valtrois whine quietly. 

“Fine, fine,” Thalyssra said with a laugh. She laid back on the couch, tugging at Valtrois' soaked underwear. “I won't tease you.”

When the underwear was dumped onto the floor, Thalyssra cupped Valtrois' ass with her hands. “Up,” she said, pushing the woman forward. 

“Up?” Valtrois repeated, not understanding.

Thalyssra let a bit of arcane might bleed into her push, lifting and moving Valtrois until she straddled Thalyssra's neck. She felt a surge of pride when she saw Valtrois' eyes widen; she was not an easy elf to surprise. She tugged at her hips until Valtrois lowered her clit to her mouth, relishing the moan that the first contact brought. 

“Gods, Thalyssra,” Valtrois moaned above her, already rolling her hips in time with Thalyssra's tongue. 

It was in private moments like these where Valtrois' haughty mask melted away and Thalyssra loved to see it. She loved watching her unravel and listening to her moans grow louder and louder the closer she came to release. It was something she'd deeply missed in their months of survival, starvation, and battle in Shal'Aran. 

Thalyssra heard the change in pitch as Valtrois' whimpers and moans grew more and more urgent. She licked and zigzagged her tongue over her clit, bringing her hands up to give Valtrois' ass a firm squeeze. 

“I'm-” is all Valtrois could cry out before she trailed off into a loud moan. 

Thalyssra kept still, one hand stroking Valtrois' inner thigh as she rode out her orgasm. When she eventually relaxed, Thalyssra helped guide Valtrois down to her side, rolling over to lean her head against the other elf's still heaving chest. 

“You're not going back to the party,” Thalyssra told her, draping an arm across Valtrois' chest. 

“Perhaps not,” Valtrois said, lightly running her fingertips down the side of Thalyssra's ear. “My ward will not expire for hours.”

“Hours? Well, we'll have to make use of it, then,” Thalyssra said, leaning up to kiss Valtrois. 

They never did reappear at the celebration party.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
